ルイボスタウンコンテスト: Rubello Town Contest
by ShikiKira
Summary: While Satoshi and gang stopped in Rubello Town for Haruka to enter the town's contest, a certain silver-eyed Top Coordinator arrives. Invited to be the substitute contest judge for Nurse Joy, just what kind of chaos will occur with the Contest Queen in the quaint little Rubello Town? Haruka/May Bashing! Do NOT read if you like Haruka/May.
1. Here Comes the Queen

**Reason for an Umbreon: Rubello Town Contest**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Pokémon

**Summary:** While Satoshi and gang stopped in Rubello Town for Haruka to enter the town's contest, a certain silver-eyed Top Coordinator arrives. Invited to be the substitute contest judge for Nurse Joy, just what kind of chaos will occur with Manami Ryu in the quaint little Rubello Town?

**AN:** I finished writing this years ago; shortly the second chapter of _Reason for an Umbreon_ was written. It was originally going to be a chapter of _Reason for an Umbreon_, but it would take way too long to get there if I wanted to wait until I wrote everything out. So this ended up being a semi-sequel and a spin-off.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_:Pokémon Speech:_

_**:Pokémon Thoughts:**_

* * *

"Excuse me, but could I get through please?" a feminine voice asked from the entrance of the Pokémon Center. "I need to see Joy-san about the judges for this week's Pokémon Contest."

"Oh, we're sorry," the mothers replied simultaneously as they all made a small path for the girl that had spoken.

"We didn't mean to block the entry way," the head mother of the M. F. P. (Mothers for Pokémon), Tsukiko continued. "We were just so excited to meet Shu-kun in person."

"Shu's here?" the still unseen girl asked, wondering if it was the same person she was thinking of. Turning towards the direction that the M. F. P. had their attention centered on, the girl's suspicions were confirmed when she saw the green haired Coordinator. "Shu-chan, what are you doing here?" the girl asked as she made her way over to the boy, though before she could even take more than three steps, she heard two familiar voices call out to her.

"I know that voice," Satoshi said to himself than anything else. When he finally got a look of the girl he called out to her with a wave, "Hey Manami! Over here!"

His Pikachu quickly followed with his own cry of greeting, _: Manami! :_

"Manami's here? Oh hey, what do you know? It is her," Takeshi exclaimed once he took a good look at the girl Satoshi called to. "Hey!" the rock gym leader waved in greeting.

"Satoshi-kun? Takeshi? What are they doing in Hoenn, much less in Rubello Town?" she mumbled quietly to herself as she gave a wave to her two friends before continuing over to the green haired Coordinator.

"Eh? Why didn't she come over to say hi?" Satoshi asked aloud all the while scratching his head in confusion. His Pikachu looked on in confusion as he wondered the same thing and if his mate, Hanabi, was here with her trainer.

"She probably has some stuff to do. We did hear her say that she needed to speak with Joy-san," Masato piped in, though he was curious about this Manami the two older boys were talking about. "Though she does look a little cozy with Shu over there," the young bespectacled boy pointed out with a hand directed towards the purple haired teenager.

Once Manami stood behind Shu, who had yet to see her, she tapped him on his shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

"Can I help—" the Coordinator began only to break off when he saw who he was speaking to. "Ne-nee-san," he stuttered out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Yep," the purple haired Coordinator smiled, her eyes closing into crescents. "And I'm here for this week's contest of course." She chuckled at the look of defeat that was surfacing onto the younger Coordinator's face and decided to alleviate her protégé's worries. "Not as a competitor though."

"Thank goodness for that. I don't know what I'd do if you were another contestant," Shu breathed in relief with a chuckle of his own though it sounded mocking to the surveying audience.

"Anyways we can catch up later, Shu-chan, but right now let me introduce you to some good friends of mine," Manami as she led the way over to Satoshi's group. However, before the Coordinators could get further than a step away from the group of fans, they were stopped by Tsukiko.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, but are you by any chance Manami Ryu from LaRousse City?" the head mother of the M. F. P. asked once she had the two Coordinator's attention.

"Yes, that would be me," Manami confirmed without hesitation, having gotten used to being asked that by random strangers. A mental sigh went through her head as she once again, for an unknown amount of times, corrected her hometown, "And I'm actually from Pallet Town."

"It's true! I was right!" the woman cried happily before calling out to her friends. "Hey you guys! I have Manami Ryu here with me!" Within moments of Tsukiko saying that, Manami and Shu were once again swarmed by the members of the M. F. P.

'_Here we go again,'_ the silver-eyed girl thought as she plastered on a smile and greeted each one of the mothers.

"I'm your biggest fan!" one of the mothers cried excitedly.

"Look at the keepsakes I have of you," another mother said, showing off a collection of the figurines, key chains, and pictures she had.

"Manami, could you please sign these for me? I have pictures of every contest you've ever entered," the mother with a brown ponytail stated as she showed the young teen the stack of photographs, a collection of over three hundred pictures.

"Um, wow that's a lot of pictures," Manami stated, looking at the stack with a sweat drop forming. "I would love to sign all of them for you, but I don't think my hand could handle writing for so long," she apologized, causing the mothers to laugh at the apologetic joke.

"We saw the last contest you were in, and your Frillish and Gothorita were to die for," one mother complimented.

"Thank you," the silver-eyed teenager said, though said silver orbs were hidden behind closed lids. "It really is an honor to meet you all. It's always fun to meet fans of Pokémon Contests," she added with a slight bow of her head.

The mothers laughed again until, Tsukiko spoke, "Really the honor is all ours, but we do have one more question for you, Manami?"

Manami raised her head and open her eyes as she asked, "I don't mind, what is it?"

"Well… the girls and I were just wondering, if you were going to be entering the Rubello Contest this week?"

"I'm not competing this time," Manami blinked, answering bluntly and seriously. "I actually won't be competing in Hoenn Pokémon Contests anymore after my last one in February."

"Ehh! Why?" several members of the M. F. P. cried together.

"I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but I retired from Hoenn Pokémon Contests this year. And by any chance, are any of you competing in contest?" Manami explained and returned in kind.

"Um… well, yes. Tsukiko here will be entering," the mother with a headband answered.

"Then I'm sorry, but I won't be able to speak with you again until after the contest. If you'll excuse me and Shu-chan, I have some people that I need to catch up with. It was a pleasure to meet you all," Manami apologized before giving the mothers a quick bow and pulled Shu with her to Satoshi's group.

"How do you stand that much attention?" Shu whispered to his sister figure. It boggled his mind that anyone was able to stand the invasiveness of some fans. "And I think you might have broken them," he added, noticing the frozen state that the mothers were in.

"Lots and lots of practice Shu-chan, and they'll get over it eventually," Manami mumbled as they reached Satoshi and Takeshi. "Sorry, I didn't really say hi earlier, but I had to get this guy first," she apologized while shoving Shu in front of her. "And well this is Shu," she introduced.

"Hey Manami," Satoshi greeted for the second time. "And yeah, we've met before."

_: Manami! : _Satoshi's Pikachu cried as he jumped into the girl's arms

"Hey Pikachu," she returned the greeting and hugged the electric mouse. "I'm sorry to say Hanabi-chan isn't with me today. She's back in LaRousse with Hikari-chan and Sachiko," she apologized. "But I'll have her here tomorrow, if you'd like. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again."

"So this is Hikari's dad, huh? Who would've guessed," Shu commented as he looked at the Pokémon that Manami was holding.

"It's alright, Manami," Takeshi said while ruffling the younger trainer's hair, and causing a cry of protest to escape from the female. "But it is good to see ya again after so long. Mind telling us how you and Shu know each other?"

Before either Manami or Shu could reply, Haruka whined with an angry red face, "Could either of you two tell us who she is or are we just going to be ignored the whole time?"

"Well guys, this Manami. She's a friend of ours that competed in the Indigo and Silver Conferences with me," Satoshi explained. "Manami, this is Haruka and Masato from Petalburg City. Their dad's the Petalburg gym leader," he introduced in turn.

"Wait, I know you!" Masato declared while rudely pointing at Manami, who just blinked at his actions and passed Pikachu back to his raven haired trainer. "You placed in the top four of the Indigo Conference, and you were the League Champion at last year's Silver Conference. You're so cool! Your battles were just amazing!" the young boy gushed. "Satoshi, how come you couldn't rank up there with Manami? She's a girl, and she beat you!" he inquired.

"Masato, your gender doesn't matter when you're a trainer. All that matters is the bond between Pokémon and trainer, and how well a trainer trains and takes care of his or her Pokémon," Takeshi explained before Satoshi could be put in a foul mood.

"Oh yeah! You're one of the featured legendary Coordinators in the last issue of "Coordinator Monthly!" You were nicknamed the "Contest Queen" after you won your third consecutive Grand Festival without having once lost a contest. You're also noted as the youngest to have ever entered and won a Grand Festival. You're one of the Top Coordinators that I've been dying to meet," Haruka gushed as she tried to clasp Manami's hands in her own. "Please you have got to teach me the techniques you used to get to the top," she pleaded.

When Haruka was finally able to take a hold of her hands, Manami quickly tore them out of the younger girl's grasp and smacked her gloved covered hands away. "Thanks for the quote, but don't touch me," she hissed at the blue-eyed brunette. "And I only teach a few students, and you're definitely not and won't ever be one of them." Turning to Masato, she gave the young boy an indulgent smile and said, "Thanks for knowing that about me, Masato-kun. Almost everyone only remembers me for my contests, and that goes for my family too."

"Hey, why do you call him –kun while I still get called –chan?" Shu demanded huffily.

"Because one," she lifted one finger as she spoke. "I haven't known him as long as I have you, and two," another finger was added to the first. "I don't think Sachiko would be too happy I started using –kun with your name."

"By the way, you never did tell us how you know Shu," Satoshi reminded.

"That's right. You didn't get to meet Shu-chan at last year's Silver Conference, did you?"

"Nope," the two older trainers replied simultaneously.

"Well, I've known Shu-chan since he was a baby. He was one of Sachiko's playmates when we moved to LaRousse City. You remember my sister, right?" Receiving several nods from the duo, she continued on. "Anyways, I got Shu-chan interested in Pokémon Contests and started teaching him about the contests, and he's been one of my protégés ever since," she concluded, pausing for moment and then added. "He's also my future brother-in-law. You are still dating Sachiko, right?" she asked directing the question to her student.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Shu blinked.

"EHH!" "PIKA!" The group screamed in disbelief.

"Yeah, Shu-chan and Sachiko have been dating longer than Shigeru-kun and I have, which is kind of sad," Manami admitted while rubbing one arm in sheepishness.

"Okay… kind of weird to hear, but sure," Satoshi said once he and his group had calmed down. "Anyways, how have you been? It's been a year since we last saw each other at the Silver Conference. Is everything going alright with you and Shigeru?"

"I've been good, and Shigeru's doing well too. He got recruited for a research project on Sayda Island not too long ago," Manami answered while reaching into her backpack. "By the way have you gotten a present yet? Kasumi-chan's birthday is coming up soon."

"Ahh!" Satoshi panicked both of his hands flying up into his hair. "I almost completely forgot!"

"Same old Satoshi," Manami giggled before deciding to help her fellow teen out. "Might I suggest catching a Luvdisc for her? Their summer migration just passed, and I bet she'll love having a new Water Pokémon at the gym."

"Really? Thanks a lot, Manami. But where can I find one?" the raven questioned, now out of his first problem and into another.

Pulling out the notebook she had been reaching for, the purple haired teen flipped it open to a certain page. "Well since their winter migration won't be for another couple of months, you'll probably find some in the ocean surrounding Northern Hoenn before they swim for the Eastern Hoenn Sea. You can also catch her a Barboach, a Tentacool, or a Feebas if you're on the way to Fortree City. Though I'm already sending her a baby Feebas from Miki and Mikuri-nii's Milotic's last batch of children, but a Tentacool won't be bad. You know how much she loves those guys," she added the last as an afterthought with a finger held against her cheek. She flipped her notebook over to show her friend to him the Water Pokémon she was telling him about.

"Really? Awesome, that's where we're heading next!" Satoshi cried out happily as he looked at the pink heart-shaped Pokémon.

"Hey, how did you know that? I haven't read anything like that about Luvdisc," Masato asked.

"Well, it's really basic knowledge for anyone who lives in Northern Hoenn. Plus, it's a popular activity for couples to catch a Luvdisc for one another," she explained before turning to the younger green haired Coordinator. "They say that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a relationship of eternal love, and it's a custom to give a Luvdisc as a gift to express one's feelings of love. Isn't that right, Shu-chan?" she asked pointedly.

"Ehehehe… yeah," Shu just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as both he and Satoshi's faces flushed bright red. "By the way, what are you doing down in Hoenn? I thought you were working on something in Sinnoh," he asked once he regained his composure.

"I still am, but my bosses don't care that I'm not in Sinnoh as long as I get my work done and that none of my jobs clash with each other. One of my bosses had actually assigned me to do some work down here starting last month. Everything works out for me though; I get to see my parents on their birthdays and I got to discuss an important matter with Tsuwabuki-oji. I probably won't be heading back to Sinnoh for another two months or so. Plus I got to see Robert at the last Pokémon Contest I passed by, and I kind of enjoyed making him sweat. He doesn't have a clue which Grand Festival I'm entering this year, and with my re-appearance in Hoenn, he's worried about his chances at winning the Hoenn Grand Festival," Manami smiled mischievously.

"You mean the winner of the Slateport City Pokémon Contest?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my old rivals from back when I first started out as a Coordinator. This year is actually his last chance of beating me in a Grand Festival," Manami stated as she put away her notebook before turning back to the others. "So what are you guys doing here? I know Shu-chan's here for the Pokémon Contest, but Rubello Town doesn't have a Pokémon gym, and you're a good week or two away from the nearest one."

"Well we were just passing through, but when we saw the poster for the Pokémon Contest Haruka decided to compete in it," Takeshi answered.

"So all of you are here for the Pokémon Contest?" Manami asked while motioning to them all with her middle and index finger.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Of course."

"Well that's a bummer for me," the silver-eyed Coordinator sighed as she looked at her Pokétch and noted the time. "I can't talk to anyone who's a competitor until after the Pokémon Contest. See you around, Shu-chan, Satoshi-kun, Takeshi, and Masato-kun. I have to go talk to Joy-san about this week's contest," she called before heading into an office that Nurse Joy beckoning her to.

"I don't know why, but… Manami seems to hate me," Haruka noted with despair in her voice, speaking for the first time since the Top Coordinator had slapped her away.

"Nah, I don't think she hates you," Satoshi waved off. "She was like that with Shigeru when they first met, and now they're dating. You remember that day, right Takeshi?"

"Oh right. She used to scold him for one thing or another every time they crossed paths the first few weeks. It was really funny watching them together," Takeshi gave a laugh.

"Yeah, but what was that about?" the raven asked, referencing what Manami had said before she left.

"Who knows, but I'm heading out. Catch ya later," Shu bid and headed out of the Pokémon Center. _'I doubt you're right, Satoshi. Nee-san never acts that way to someone she just met,' _the Coordinator thought as he made his way to find an empty field for training. _'I should probably get some training in. Knowing Nee-san and her recent induction into the _Pokémon Association_, she's probably going to be one of the judges at the contest. '_

* * *

"It's really good to see you again, Manami-chan. It's been years since you've visited Rubello Town," Nurse Joy greeted once she had closed the door to the office.

"Haha it's great to see you too Joy-san," the purple haired teen returned. Spotting the others in the office, she quickly added, "You as well Contesta-dono, Sukizo-dono."

"Now none of that, Manami-kun. We've known each other for nearly seven years now," Mr. Contesta said. "However, it is marvelous to see you."

"Yes, it's fantastic to see you," Mr. Sukizo added his own greeting.

"I really must thank you for agreeing to be my substitute for the Pokémon Contest. I would have done it myself, but the Pokémon Center has just been getting so many sick Pokémon lately…" the Pokémon medical expert trailed off as she thanked the lone teenager.

"It's really no problem," Manami smiled. "I was heading in this direction anyways, and I'm honored to be selected as your stand-in."

"From what I heard, it seems that you've already know some of the contest's contestants. What do you think of them?" the head judge commented.

"One of them I had hoped to never have to meet again, and it's definitely nice to see one of my protégés again," Manami explained.

"And what do you plan to do on the judges panel?" the Pokémon fan club president inquired. It wouldn't do for any for any of the contest judges to be bias.

"I'll remain impartial through the judging, but one wrong move from a certain Coordinator and I'll have her banned for life," the Top Coordinator stated seriously. "As for the other, well he's one of my students. I'll probably be more critical of his performance than any of the other contestants." She shrugged as she explained the second part.

"Am I to assume that the person you are going to ban is Haruka Touka from Petalburg City, and your student is Shu Hanataba?" Nurse Joy asked as she stepped next to the seated judges. The pink haired woman received a nod in confirmation form the teen.

"Do you have any reason for the ban to be placed on Touka-san? We can't ban anyone without proof of past transgressions," Mr. Contesta explained as he leaned back into his chair with his hands laced under his chin.

"Of course, I never leave home without copies of my important documents," the teenager answered, pulling out a set of files from her backpack and handing them over to the head judge. "These are the papers on the attempted Pokémon murder case against Touka-san several years ago."

"Hmm," Mr. Contesta hummed as he took the documents and looked them over.

"Oh! I remember this case," the medical specialist murmured as she looked at the files from over Mr. Contesta's shoulder. "A young girl had almost killed a young fire Pokémon when she refused to stop spraying a watering hose at it despite its obviously weakened state. The case cost the girl's father to fail his gym leader test and to be prohibited from re-taking the exam for five years. After that, the Pokémon Association passed a law requiring that the children of any gym leader even aspiring ones must know all the basics of each type of Pokémon and each types' weaknesses."

"The Pokémon hadn't just nearly died, Joy-san," the Coordinator corrected, her face turning grim. "After the attack, the poor thing hadn't been able to regain its strength and had passed away the first morning after."

"Could I ask whose Pokémon it was that she murdered?" the club president inquired stiffly as he handed the files to his fellow judge once he finished reading.

"Mine," was the single answer from the teenager. The singular word echoed across the room and bounced off the walls as everyone was silenced by the answer.

* * *

**Manami's Mentioned ****Pokémon:**

Ninetales—Nokoribi [F]

Beautifly—Madoka [F]

Frillish—Umi [F]

Gothorita—Yami [F]

Pikachu—Hanabi [F]

Pichu—Hikari [F]

**AN:** Yes! Let the Haruka/May bashing begin! Whoo!

**AN 2: **Seriously, like all my other stories go. If you don't like the direction of my stories, please click the backspace and leave. If you don't like Haruka/May being one of the main villains in the story then go away. And don't try to analyze why I make certain stories the way they are. You are not me, and you do not know my reasons; so don't go acting all high and mighty thinking you're right when you are more than likely wrong.


	2. Regulations Violated

**Reason for an Umbreon: Rubello Town Contest**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Pokémon

**Summary:** While Satoshi and gang stopped in Rubello Town for Haruka to enter the town's contest, a certain silver-eyed Top Coordinator arrives. Invited to be the substitute contest judge for Nurse Joy, just what kind of chaos will occur with Manami Ryu in the quaint little Rubello Town?

**AN:** Really, if you don't like that I make Haruka the villain in this story then go find another story. And please stop using my story's review section as a forum for you guys to communicate with one another. It's really annoying to have to read reviews that don't help improve anything.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_:Pokémon Speech:_

_**:Pokémon Thoughts:**_

* * *

_**Last Time on Reason for an Umbreon – Rubello Town Contest**_

"_Oh! I remember this case," the medical specialist murmured as she looked at the files from over Contesta's shoulder. "A little girl had almost killed a young fire Pokémon when she refused to stop spraying a watering hose at it despite its obviously weakened state. The case cost the girl's father to fail his gym leader test and to be prohibited from re-taking the exam for four years. After that, it was required that the children of any gym leader even aspiring ones must know all the basics of each type of Pokémon along with their weaknesses."_

_"The Pokémon hadn't just nearly died, Joy-san," the Coordinator corrected, her face turning grim. "After the attack, the poor thing hadn't been able to regain its strength and had passed away the first morning after."_

_"Could I ask whose Pokémon it was that she murdered?" the club president inquired stiffly as he handed the files to his fellow judge once he finished reading._

"_Mine," was the single answer from the teenager. The singular word echoed across the room and bounced off the walls as everyone was silenced by the answer._

**This Time on Reason for an Umbreon – Rubello Town Contest**

Mr. Sukizo gave a deep sigh as he began reading through the folder of legal files and newspaper articles. It was always saddening to hear about, much less see, human cruelty to Pokémon. The only sounds breaking the deafening silence in the small office of the Pokémon Center were that of shuffling paper and human breathing.

"Is that so?" Mr. Contesta spoke as he laced his hands back together, the reports of crime racing through his mind. It wasn't every day or even year that the Pokémon Activities Committee was confronted with the issue of coordinators having criminal records. Normally, the clerks who issue the Contest Passes were supposed to do a thorough check on the pass applicant's background before issuing the pass. Despite some having criminal records, certain past crimes (such as petty crimes, traffic violations, and etc.) still allowed coordinators to be issued their Contest Pass; however, serious crimes and all crimes involving Pokémon would prohibit the applicant from receiving a pass.

"Yes, Contesta-dono," Manami answered promptly, her form utterly stiff from the tension in the office.

"And how would you like us to go about banning Touka-san?" Mr. Contesta inquired. "As you also know, it is the judge implementing disciplinary action that decides the punishment's severity and duration."

"Like before, I would like to request a permanent ban to be placed on Touka-san. She doesn't belong with the rest of us Coordinators, and a person willing to abuse Pokémon once is willing to do so again."

"By enacting her ban, we will also have to conduct an investigation into the clerks in charge of the three Pokémon Contests that Haruka Touka-san had entered before. As you know, with her record Touka-san should not have even been permitted to compete in her first Pokémon Contest much less issued a competitor's Contest Pass," Mr. Contesta explained. It amazed the Chief of the National Pokémon Association's Pokémon Activities Committee that his subordinates had let such a thing to slip through the system. They were going to have to be very through in their investigation especially for corruption, which happened easier at the lower levels. "It could be a problem as one of the cities being investigated will be Slateport City, which you know is where the Hoenn Grand Festival is held annually. Hopefully, the investigation will be completed within the next four months before the Grand Festival."

In Hoenn there existed two types of Contest Passes for Pokémon Contests, and one type of Contest Pass in the other regions. The two Contest Passes in Hoenn were not the same and one could not be substituted for the other. Unlike the other regions with Pokémon Contests, Hoenn required that all audience members have or register for a viewer's Contest Pass to be able enter the Contest Hall and watch Pokémon Contests. The viewer's Contest Pass did not allow Pokémon Coordinators to enter Pokémon Contests. The other pass, known as the competitor's Contest Pass, allowed Pokémon Coordinators to compete in Pokémon Contests. Coordinators in every region were required to register for and have the competitor's Contest Pass to be able to compete in a Pokémon Contest. The competitor's Contest Pass is only issued if the Coordinator passes his or her background check.

"And what are you going to do with the two Ribbons she had won?" Mr. Sukizo asked as he placed the files down on the office, no longer able to or willing to continue reading the case.

"She earned those Ribbons, so I won't have them revoked even though she shouldn't have been able to get them in the first place," Manami replied, crossing her arms as she continued to explain. "I want her to have a reminder of what her actions had cost her."

"Though that seems rather harsh, I think it would be for the best," Nurse Joy added in. "Although it's been nearly six years since that incident, crimes of this kind are never expunged from a person's record no matter the person's age. If a person is willing to do something like this at such a young age, they're more likely and willing to do so again later on."

"What will you do if Touka-san challenges you on your decision?" Mr. Contesta asked in concern. Out of all the Pokémon Coordinators he had worked with over the years, Manami was one of his favorites right next to Mikuri, Melissa, and Ayako; and he was worried about her and her current strictness. He understood and could sympathize with the teen. After all, the incident they had been discussing had taken place shortly after Manami had won her very first Grand Festival in Johto's Goldenrod City, and it was distressing for any trainer to have their precious Pokémon attacked so brutally after such an immense victory.

"If she does, I would consider lessening the ban depending on how well she does against me in a Contest style double battle," the purple haired girl replied. "Even if she's a new trainer, Nokoribi, Madoka, and I won't go easy on her."

"Very well," Mr. Sukizo sighed, assenting to the decision before any of the other adults. He may be upset with the current situation, but he was more excited to see Manami's Ninetales and Beautifly battle again. It had been a long time since those two Pokémon had appeared in a Pokémon Contest, much less be in a double battle together. "Then no matter her actions tomorrow, Touka-san will no longer be allowed to compete in contests, correct?"

"If you and Contesta-dono would allow it," Manami politely requested.

"In the end, we'll be allowing her this single exemption to compete in the Rubello Town Pokémon Contest so we can gain information to decide whether or not a larger investigation would be needed. If that's all, we'll leave the rest of the disciplinary action to you, Manami-kun," Mr. Contesta announced, nodding his head in agreement with the Coordinator's choice. "I'll make a call to the Pokémon Association to begin an immediate investigation into this matter."

Manami gasped as an idea formed in her mind. Turning quickly to the Pokémon nurse, the silver-eyed Coordinator asked, "Joy-san, could I request something of you as well?"

"Of course, what is it?" Nurse Joy asked blinkingly.

"Could you look up Touka-san's information such as her trainer's license and Pokémon?" Manami asked, her eyes no longer frozen glaciers but still as hard as steel. "If I'm right, an investigation into the Petalburg Gym and Gym Leader Senri will have to be initiated. And if Touka-san has a Pokédex and a Torchic as her starter Pokémon, an additional investigation into the Pokémon researcher that had issued them to her would have to be launched as well. Per the agreement to allow Touka-san to take the Pokémon trainer's license exam when she came of age, she was prohibited from receiving a Fire-type as her starter Pokémon," Manami continued to explain as Nurse Joy went to ask why.

It was internationally known that the only people who could obtain a region's official starter Pokémon from either a Nurse Joy or a Pokémon Researcher were trainers who have passed the Pokémon trainer's license exam on their first try. All ten and nine year olds were required to take the exam and could choose (within a certain time frame) when they began their official Pokémon journey depending on if the examinees pass. Legally, the earliest a licensed trainer could begin their official Pokémon journey after receiving and responding to the Pokémon Association's official letter was in early mid-March, and the latest was in late September.

Passing trainers could choose to begin their official journey with an official "starter" Pokémon, a Pokémon they already have, or with both. Failing potential trainers must re-take the exam in June or join the next set of nine-year-olds and ten-year-olds in the December exam to gain their license. The trainers that had to re-take the exam were forbidden from obtaining a "starter" Pokémon from the Pokémon Association and its related facilities, and must catch their own starter Pokémon or be given one by their parents.

When the results for the December exam are announced in late January, the regional branch of the Pokémon Association would select nine of their new official trainers to receive a Pokédex. The selected trainers were always the ones who passed the exam on their first try, and received high scores on the overall exam. Only the top nine trainers were ever chosen to be the lucky few to receive a Pokédex to help guide them on their journey and to act as the trainer's identification pass. The trainers who do not have a Pokédex were instead issued an ID card that would act similarly to the Pokédex and would transport the trainer's excess Pokémon to the Pokémon Center of the trainer's hometown.

The trainer's license exam consisted of testing trainers on the basics about Pokémon and living on the road in four parts; one theory and three practical. In the theory portion, examinees were tested on the different Pokémon types, each type's weaknesses, immunities, and advantages, and Pokémon attacks. The practical parts of the exam tested trainers on their abilities in Pokémon battles, on Pokémon care and interaction, and travel survival. To be recognized as a licensed trainer, an examinee had to score well on three of the four part exam with an emphasis on the theory portion and the two later practical tests; the Pokémon Association and the government didn't want children, who weren't able to take care of themselves, out traveling on their own.

From what Manami remembered of the brat that she had the greatest misfortune of ever meeting, she doubted Haruka had passed any part of the exam. Unless Haruka's parents finally smartened up and taught their eldest child something about Pokémon, the silver-eyed teen would bet anything that Haruka had not actually passed the license exam and that the girl's father, gym leader Senri, had pulled some strings for his dear little girl.

"Oh my! How can a gym leader do something so illegal? We can't let something like that happen in the Pokémon League," the Pokémon nurse gasped before she turned to the single computer in the office. "It's a serious offense, if what you're implying is true Manami-kun. The Petalburg Gym is going to be in a whole lot trouble once this contest is finished, and it's probably going to be in need of a new gym leader too. Being a new gym leader, Senri-san has a high chance of having his gym leader license revoked if it turns out that he had interfered in the exam and falsified his daughter's records and documents. I'll have to inform the PIA (Pokémon Inspection Agency) immediately," Nurse Joy said as she connected to the Pokémon Association's trainer database.

"Thank you, Joy-san," Manami said, bowing her head in gratitude.

"It's the very least I can do, Manami-kun. I can't just let something like this slip by. It just isn't right," Nurse Joy called back. "And it'll only take me a few minutes to get everything in order and the PIA notified, so you and everyone else should go enjoy yourself. It seems like some of your friends are here too, so why not enjoy your time with them before the contest begins."

"If that is all, this meeting is adjourned. Thank you for having us, Joy-san," Mr. Contesta thanked before he made to leave the office. He stood by the door as he waited for his fellow judges to exit.

"But I thought the judge's rule book says judges aren't allowed to interact with the competitors until the contest is over," Manami grumbled to herself as she followed the Pokémon Fan Club president and the committee chief out of the office.

"It's true that it says that," Mr. Contesta said, hearing what the teenager had said. "But that only applies to the eighteen hours before a contest."

"Really?" Manami asked, her silver eyes blinking in surprise

"It's truly remarkable isn't it?" Mr. Sukizo smiled, happy to see the Coordinator act like the fifteen-year-old that she was.

"Sukizo-san, why don't you explain some of the rules for Manami-kun while I call the association? I'm sure even after six months of being in the Pokémon Association, she's still a little confused over some of the rules we judges have to follow," the chief suggested.

"It would be my pleasure to help," the Pokémon Fan Club president agreed. "We'll have a remarkable time, Manami-kun."

"Great, we'll have another meeting when Vivian arrives tomorrow morning," Mr. Contesta told his two colleagues. "We'll be informing her of the situation, and be going over the setup of the contest hall."

"Of course," Manami and the Fan Club president replied.

"I'll see you at the hotel later, Contesta-san," Mr. Sukizo said as he guided the silver-eyed teen to an open table in the Pokémon Center's lobby.

"Thank you, Sukizo-dono. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I may be causing you," Manami apologized as she slid into a seat at an open booth opposite of the older judge.

"It's fine," the president waved off before continuing. "And I must say, congratulations, Manami-kun. You've only been in the Pokémon Association's Investigation committee for a few months, and you've already found and cracked a case!" Mr. Sukizo praised. "Now what was that organization called again Pokémon A-men…? P-men…? Oh, I know! It's the Pokémon G—"

Before Mr. Sukizo could finish his sentence, he was promptly quieted by a hand over his mouth. "Shh!" shushed Manami "Please don't speak so loudly, Sukizo-dono. You know our committee is supposed to be kept a secret." The purple haired teenager sighed in relief and pulled her hand away when the fan club president nodded his head in understanding.

The Pokémon G-Men was one of the committees that are run by the International Pokémon Association, which also presides over the Pokémon League Competition Committee, Pokémon Contests, and other Pokémon related activities. The Pokémon G-Men was a secret organization within the Pokémon Association; people not within this specific committee often associated the G-Men with the Pokémon Rangers Union and the Pokémon League's sub-committee, the Pokémon Inspectors Agency.

Though inspecting official and potential Pokémon League Gyms was not a part of the responsibilities of the Pokémon G-Men, even if it was only on the gym and gym leader's background information, it was not out of the group's jurisdiction, which was why the G-Men were often times mistaken for the PIA inspectors. Protecting Pokémon reserves and Pokémon was also partially within the scope of a Pokémon G-Men's job, but unlike Pokémon Rangers the G-Men were not restricted to specified areas.

The responsibilities of the Pokémon G-Men mainly consisted of investigating mysterious happenings, preventing major crises and crimes involving Pokémon, and thwarting the plans of criminal organizations. Most of the Pokémon G-Men had to carry out these responsibilities by going undercover to infiltrate whatever organization that was being investigated. Some examples would be the incident with the red Gyarados and Team Rocket that Manami's colleague Wataru had taken care of, and Johto Elite Four members Karin and Itsuki's current infiltration of Team Rocket. Their members sometimes also acted as substitute Gym Leaders for when a gym's actual Gym Leader has their license revoked and is in need of a new Gym Leader or when a gym's Gym Leader goes on vacation or missing. Because of their responsibilities the Pokémon G-Men organization was also sometimes referred to as the Pokémon Association's Investigation Committee.

Though it hadn't been the Top Coordinator's idea or plan to join the Investigation Committee, she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. The Pokémon G-Men was consisted of all the Elite Four members and their Champions, both former and current ones, from each of the regions that the Pokémon Association presided over. And as she had ended up in a three-way tie with her two older brother figures at the Hoenn Champion League, which begins whenever the Hoenn League Ever Grande Conference winner starts their Elite Four challenge, she had ended up becoming one of Hoenn's three Elite Four Champions.

As a member of the organization, the Pokémon G-Men were required to patrol their reigning region every now and then, and to keep things in order; a bit of a bother for her, Mikuri, and Daigo as all three of the Hoenn Champions preferred to travel around doing their own thing. Luckily, being a G-Men didn't require the Champions to stay within their region; she would have hated to be confined to single place all the time.

"I'm sorry, Manami-kun, but I truly am amazed by what you can do," Mr. Sukizo apologized. "Now tell me, which rules are you having trouble with? Being a Coordinator for nearly seven years, you should know how everything in a Pokémon Contest goes."

"Just these," Manami said, pointing to a page in the judge's rulebook that she had pulled out from her bag. "The rules about the contest don't bother me, but it's some of these rules that apply to the judges that I'm not too sure about."

"Oh, well this one means…" began Mr. Sukizo as he started to explain the regulations to the newest Pokémon Contest judge.

"So… I can still do this even when…"

"Yes, and you can even do other things like…"

* * *

**Manami's Pokémon Mentioned:**

Ninetales—Nokoribi [F]

Beautifly—Madoka [F]

**Current Ages and Birth Months [Currently September]: (Oldest to Youngest)**

May – Takeshi—21

May – Satoshi—16

October – Kasumi—15

November – Shigeru—15

January – Manami—15

February – Shu—11

March – Haruka—11

October – Masato—7

**AN:** If you re-watch episode one of the original Pokémon series, you'll hear Satoshi mention that he just got his trainer license. And with my version of the exam, even I wonder how he got one of the Pokédex. Don't you think it's just sad that he's one of the top nine trainers of his year in Kanto with how he was at the beginning of his journey? You've got to think just how bad the other trainers in his year are… and the majority of the Kanto region. The biggest example of the everyday Kanto trainers being the other trainers competing against Kasumi and Musashi in the Princess Day/Hinamatsuri's Queen of the Princess Festival contest. Hoenn trainers, on the other hand, aren't all that bad. Just take a look at the ladies in Sootopolis City.

**AN 2:** I really wanted to make Shu the one who won the Verdanturf Pokémon Contest, but then Haruka wouldn't be the pompous brat that she is in these two episodes and his worry for his Roselia prevented him from entering the contest with his other Pokémon altogether. In my story, Shu started his journey a year earlier than Haruka because his birthday is in the winter season and he should have more Pokémon than just his Roselia by then. I'm going with the belief that all trainers get their official "starter" Pokémon the April following their tenth birthday.

**AN 3:** I actually have an explanation on why Musashi was able to get a Contest Pass. Even though she's a Team Rocket member, she's so bad at being a criminal she has never been convicted of a crime. She has either failed every crime she has tried to commit or has never been caught long enough for the police to have her registered into the database.

**AN 4:** Yes, this hates on Haruka, Senri/Norman, and Professor Odamaki/Birch rather badly, and I don't give a damn. If a ten-year-old is considered responsible enough to travel around on his/her own, then a six to seven-year-old is old enough to be responsible for his/her actions in the Pokémon world.

**Pokémon Contests:** By my calculations, in the four regions that have Pokémon Contest a contest takes place every 2.5 half days. Each region holds a Pokémon Contest every ten or so days, which makes three (sometimes two or four) contests are held a month per region depending on when the Grand Festivals or the Mikuri Cup are held. Some contests may have a large time apart from each other because of Grand Festivals in other regions. Such as the two weeks before the Pacifidlog Contest. In this story the Pacifidlog Contest takes place in the same month as but after the Kanto Grand Festival. I don't know about you guys, but I feel sorry for Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo for how much they have to travel around.


	3. Lovers Spat

**Reason for an Umbreon: Rubello Town Contest**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Pokémon

**Summary:** While Satoshi and gang stopped in Rubello Town for Haruka to enter the town's contest, a certain silver-eyed Top Coordinator arrives. Invited to be the substitute contest judge for Nurse Joy, just what kind of chaos will occur with Manami Ryu in the quaint little Rubello Town?

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_: Pokémon Speech : _

_**: Pokémon Thoughts : **_

* * *

_**Last Time on Reason for an Umbreon - Rubello Town Contest **_

"_Just these," Manami said, pointing to a page in the judge's rulebook that she had pulled out from her bag. "The rules about the contest don't bother me, but it's some of these rules that apply to the judges that I'm not too sure about."_

"_Oh, well this one means…" began Mr. Sukizo as he started to explain the regulations to the newest Pokémon Contest judge._

"_So… I can still do this even when…"_

"_Yes, and you can even do other things like…"_

**This Time**

After an hour of going over the rules, Manami felt as if she finally had a handle on the regulations of being a Pokémon Contest judge. Thanking Mr. Sukizo for his help, the Top Coordinator made a call home and exchanged a few of her Pokémon before heading out of the Pokémon Center in search of her student and friends.

'Now where could they be?' the fifteen-year-old thought as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Hey, Manami!" a voice called from behind her.

'_Speak of the devil,'_ Manami thought as she turned around to see Satoshi and Takeshi with the M.F.P. members walking up from behind her. "Hey! I was just looking for you guys. What's up?"

"Hey, what was up with before? You know about not being able to talk to us until after the contest." Takeshi asked as caught up to the Coordinator.

"I was actually just coming to talk to you about that. Sukizo-dono just explained that I could still talk to everyone in the contest until tomorrow night," Manami said, a finger scratching at her cheek sheepishly.

"But why do you have to do that?" Satoshi persisted, curious about his friend and old rival's behavior.

"You'll find out on the day of the contest," Manami said off-handedly before spotting Satoshi's Pikachu. "And Pikachu, I have a little surprise for you too."

_: What's that? : _the Pokémon asked from Satoshi's shoulder.

Guessing what Pikachu had said, Manami only smiled as she called out one of her Pokémon. "See for yourself."

When the light cleared from the new Pokémon, Satoshi's Pikachu couldn't help but jumped down rushed toward it. _: Hanabi! :_

_: Steel-Eyes! :_ the newly revealed Pikachu cried back as she nuzzled her mate, who had already reached her. Electric sparks emitted from both Electric Pokémon cheeks. _: I've missed you so much. :_ Hanabi said as she pecked Satoshi's Pikachu cheek.

"It's nice to see them together again," Satoshi laughed. "How's it going, Hanabi?" the Pallet Town asked as he kneeled down to the two Electric Pokémon's height. "Is Hikari alright?"

_: Hi, Satoshi! :_ Hanabi waved as she and Steel-Eyes, Satoshi's Pikachu, locked their tails together. _: I've been good, and our baby's finally evolved too. Sachiko-chan's been taking good care of our little Hikari. :_

_: Wait… Hikari evolved?! :_ Steel-Eyes shouted, turning to his mate in surprise at the news of his only child and daughter's evolution. _: When did that happen? :_

_: About three months ago. I wish you had been there to see it, :_ Hanabi sighed as she fiddled with the straps of her blue goggles, which had remained with her throughout her years with Manami.

Satoshi's Pikachu slapped a paw to his face and groaned at hearing this. He had really wanted to be there to see his daughter evolve, but with his constant travels with Satoshi it would have been practically impossible to do so.

_: It's okay, :_ the goggle wearing Pokémon said. _: At least she still has your eyes, :_ the female Pikachu said in hopes of perking up her mate.

Before the two Pikachu could continue talking with each other, the members of the M.F.P. released an ear-piercing squeal. "Aww, that's so cute!"

"I can't believe Manami has one of her contest Pokémon here!"

"Hanabi's such a cutie, and she just looks adorable together with Satoshi-kun's Pikachu!"

"Those goggles just make her all that more adorable! They really bring out the shine in her fur."

The Manami and two Pokémon flinched at hearing the cries, all three having forgotten about the mothers being here. Sometimes having such sensitive ears was a real pain.

"Oh, hello again," the purple haired teen greeted as she turned towards the members of the M.F.P. that had crowded around her. Manami took a step back, to get some breathing space, before she spoke again. "I'm sorry for my earlier behavior to the six of you," she apologized while giving a slight bow to the M.F.P. members. "I was a little overwhelmed by the sudden attention."

"Oh, it's alright," Tsukiko said as she placed her right hand over her chest. "It's really our fault for surprising you like that."

"Well, if need anything over these next two day, I'd be happy to help," Manami returned.

"If that's the case, why don't you help Tsukiko-chan choose her Pokémon for the Pokémon Contest?" suggested the blue haired M.F.P. member. "She and Haruka-san are on their way to do that right now."

"Yeah! With a true prodigy like Manami helping you, there's no way you can't pick the right Pokémon for the contest, Tsukiko-chan," declared the green jacket wearing mother.

"I'd be more than happy too," Manami smiled. "It's the very least I can do, for someone who's constantly cheering me on."

"A true prodigy?" Haruka piped in from behind the M.F.P. members, being too short to see anything but able to hear everything. As her mind was still filled with the praises and compliments from the M.F.P. members her mind couldn't help but conjure up ideas that had her and Manami at the same standing. Haruka's ever growing ego became more and more inflated as she let her daydreams get the better of her.

"Of course she's a prodigy," Masato stated as he pulled out his PokéNav, not knowing that his sister was already too far into her own thoughts to hear.

"While Tsukiko-san and the others were talking to you, I looked up some information on Manami-san. Like you already know, she's the youngest person to become a Top Coordinator, but did you know she did it when she was only nine years old," the bespectacled boy said as he scrolled through the data on the PokéNav.

"Oh wow! It says here that she was also the runner-up at the Lily of the Valley Conference, and a winner of the Ever Grand Conference."

"What? When?" Satoshi butted in, having heard his youngest companion. "I never heard anything like that."

"You're friends with her and you don't even know that?" the little boy deadpanned.

"It's not as if we know everything about each other," the raven haired teen defended.

"Don't give Satoshi such a hard time, Masato," Takeshi spoke up. "Some people prefer to keep things to themselves rather than boasting about their accomplishments, and Manami here likes to do things at her own pace."

"If that's all, we'll be going now," the same ponytail bearing mother said as she and other mother minus Tsukiko got ready to leave. The group had finished their chat with Manami while the Satoshi and his traveling companions had been chatting. "We'll be sure to pick up everything on your list, Tsukiko."

"Good luck, Tsukiko! We'll be cheering for you! We know you're going to be great out there! Ja ne!" the group bid together before taking their leave.

"Bye, everyone; thanks for the help!" Tsukiko called back.

"What list are they talking about?" Masato asked.

"Well, you know how it is. A mother's work is never done," Tsukiko smiled indulgently.

Turning to the mother, Saotshi asked, "So what kind of work do you have to do?"

"Remember that all of us M.F.P. members are also mothers, there's so much to do. Groceries to be bought, kids to be picked up from school, housework to be done; it's a never ending job," Tsukiko explained.

"I hear ya. Running a household is one of the hardest jobs there is." "I know what you mean." Manami and Takeshi said at the same time before looking at each other.

"Wow, you're trainers that truly understand."

"I guess..." "I suppose…" the two again replied simultaneously.

"Yeah, Takeshi's good at that housework stuff, right?"

"I remember when I first met Takeshi. He didn't only have to run a Pokémon League Gym by himself, but also take care of his nine younger siblings and the entire household by himself. I don't think I can do that all the time," Manami added, remembering the two weeks she had spent with the Pewter City Gym Leader's family back when she had competed in the Kanto League. "… at least not without some sort of help every now and then."

"That's good. You know, one day you'll be in very high demand, Takeshi-san"

"Yeah, do you really think so? I can just see it all now. The ladies will love me. The domestic god… Me, the man… Numero uno."

"Yeah, you're a real household heartthrob," Masato remarked sarcastically.

Manami blinked for a little bit as she considered her friend's behavior before speaking. "Hey, Satoshi-kun, is it just me or has Takeshi gotten worse over the years?"

"Now that I think about it, he has gotten a bit worse from when we first started traveling together," the other Pallet Town native thought out loud, remembering the very first time the Rock-type Gym Leader had flirted with someone in front of him; the first time they had arrived in Cerulean City.

"A bit?" the silver-eyed girl challenged with an arched brow.

Seeing the look he was given, Satoshi quickly conceded to his good friend and ex-rival, "Alright, I get your point. He's gotten a lot worse, okay."

"What about you, Manami?" Masato asked, curious about the newest addition to their temporary group. "What's your experience, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I don't mind, and well, unlike you guys, I travel around by myself a lot so I have to take care of everything my own," the Coordinator explained. "And when I was younger, every time I came home, I'm swamped with taking care of my Pokémon, my older brother and little sister, and my younger cousins. It's not easy being one of the oldest."

"If you have an older brother, why doesn't he help you take care of the others?" the bespectacled boy asked in confusion. "Shouldn't he be doing that if he's the oldest?"

"In normal families probably, but in my family the children that excel at the academics are placed higher than the others. Tatsuo-nii-chan is nearly constantly studying for his university classes or doing clan related duties because of his position as clan heir, so a lot of his would be responsibilities are regulated to me as his sister and the second oldest."

"But what does him being the clan heir and you being his sister have to do with anything?"

"You see, Masato-kun, my family is much more traditional than the modern day families. In my clan each person has a specific role depending on the person's birth order, gender, and family ranking. My immediate family is a part of the main branch of our clan, so my siblings and I have more responsibilities than the other branches of our family.

Like most traditional families, boys are placed at a higher standing than girls. And unlike my big brother, I was born a girl; so as the overall second oldest child and the oldest daughter of my family I'm expected to take care of all my younger relatives," Manami explained in more detail.

"It's kind of like being a secondary mother to the younger members of the clan when their parents can't take care of them, which includes everything a mother has to do. Takeshi and Satoshi-kun got to see how some of my days were like last year at the Silver Conference."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. You were practically run ragged with all those little cousins of yours," Takeshi commented, remembering the dozens of little kids running around the Ryu Clan compound in Silver Town, Johto. "And you had to take care of all those Ninetales and Vulpix too."

"Let's not forget that great dessert show Manami had put on for the victory party at the end of the Silver Conference," Satoshi added, almost drooling at the thought of all the sweets that had been floating around the Ryu Clan grounds. "I don't get how you were able to make so many desserts in such a short time. There must have been more than a few hundred dishes in that show."

Manami laughed at the dreamy look on the other Pallet Town native's face. "Well, there may have been that many dishes, but most of them had been the same desserts repeated several times over, and having an industrial kitchen definitely helps a lot."

"So you had to that every single day after school as a kid? I think that's probably worse than even Takeshi's situation," Masato stated.

"Oh no, Takeshi definitely had it worse than me. Last year had only been as bad as it had been because my entire clan had congregated to Silver Town for the Silver Conference," the silver-eyed teen corrected. "As a kid I got lucky and didn't actually go home all that often."

"What do you mean by that?" the little boy asked.

"Yeah, I thought you grew up in LaRousse City after moving from Pallet Town," Satoshi added in confusion.

"Well, I did technically grow up in LaRousse, but really for a total of maybe two years, give or take a few months."

"So where did you go if you weren't in LaRousse?" Takeshi questioned. His friend had never told him or anyone really all that much about her time prior to becoming an official Pokémon Trainer.

"Not long after moving to LaRousse City, I got a scholarship to attend this elite Pokémon Trainers Training Academy overseas; so I spent a lot of time as a kid studying abroad and as a Gym Leader's apprentice. I might not be a prodigy in academia like my siblings, but I excel at most things Pokémon related," the Coordinator smiled. "I didn't have to deal with all the responsibilities as one of the oldest every day as I only got to go home during the seasonal school breaks."

"Oh…" the three boys sounded in understanding.

"So does that mean you know all about being a Gym Leader, Manami-sama?" Tsukiko inquired excitedly from beside Manami.

Manami chuckled sheepishly. "I wouldn't say I know everything, but probably just enough to pass the Gym Leader Licensing exam," the teenager admitted. "Actually, why don't we head somewhere so I can check out your Pokémon, Tsukiko-san? It's not really a good idea to just stand in front of the Pokémon Center."

"Good idea," the boys chorused as Tsukiko suggested that they go to a nearby park.

Just as they were about to make their way to their new destination, the group was startled by sound of a high-pitched cry and its echoing vibration and Haruka's following scream.

* * *

As soon as the majority of the M.F.P. members had left Haruka took the chance to rush to the forefront to stand by Tsukiko's side. While everyone else was busy talking with each other, the blue-eyed Coordinator kneeled down to take a closer look at what a legendary Top Coordinator's Pokémon looked like.

Upon laying her eyes on Hanabi, the eleven-year-old could not help but snatch the goggles wearing Pikachu up into her arms. "Oh my god, I've never seen another Pikachu besides Satoshi's before. You're so cute!" Haruka gushed with her eyes closed in bliss, never noticing the irritated expression on Hanabi's small face or the electricity crackling from the Pokémon's cheeks.

_: Who the hell does she think she is? ;_ Hanabi demanded as she clenched her paws tightly into fists. The female Pikachu had been happily catching up with her mate when she had been suddenly lifted off the ground taken from her mate. The goggles wearing Pikachu had always hated being touched by strangers, and she certainly did not appreciate this new girl manhandling her. _: Let go of me! :_ she demanded, which the human child seemed to just ignore.

_: It's okay! :_ Satoshi's Pikachu called from the ground. _: That's Haruka. She doesn't mean any harm. She's an okay person, :_ he said in hopes of calming his irritated mate. Steel-Eyes knew that Hanabi could and would hurt any human that got too much on her nerves.

_: Like I'm going believe that, Steel-Eyes! : _Hanabi called back as she continued to struggle in the human girl's hold.

_: It's true. She's not as bad she seems! :_

_: How can you be so sure of that? :_ The sparks crackling from Hanabi's cheeks had finally reached a dangerous level.

_: Do you even know her past or even what she's done? :_ Hanabi demanded, her temper rising when she could not even wiggle loose of the girl's hold.

Knowing her mate could and would re-direct any of her Electric-types attacks that she had planned to use to shock the human holding her, Hanabi decided to use an attack that Steel-Eyes would least expect. Taking a deep breath, the female Pikachu began to sing a high-pitched note.

As she continued to sing strong vibrations began to emit from Hanabi's mouth, releasing a powerful **Round** attack right into the blue-eyed girl's face. The sound attack was strong enough to not only force the human girl into releasing the female Pikachu, but to also knock the aspiring Coordinator back several meters.

_: Hanabi! :_ Steel-Eyes shouted in reprimand, angry that his mate attacked his friend despite his efforts to stop her.

_: If you take her side, I don't want to be anywhere near you, Steel-Eyes, :_ the female Pikachu hissed, glaring at her mate. _: And you can forget about seeing Hikari again too! I don't want my daughter being anywhere near that murderer! :_

Seeing how serious his mate was, Satoshi's Pikachu prepared himself for a difficult argument. _: You can't be serious, Hanabi! Hikari's my daughter as well. And you can't just attack random people while throwing accusastions. :_

_: And you don't know her! You've only known her for a few months, but you don't even know what irrevocable damge this brat has done to Manami, Nokoribi, Yoichi, and Megumi! She's not even supposed to be a Pokémon trainer! : _Hanabi screamed, severely upset and beyond irritated.

_: Hanabi, just calm down so we can talk about this, :_ Steel-Eyes pleaded, becoming more upset over his mate's obvious distress than with her attack on Haruka. _: And please explain to me why you hate Haruka so much. :_

Huffing, Hanabi placed her paws together and formed an orb of electricity for **Volt Switch**. _: Forget it. You obviously care more for that brat than about Hikari and my safety. :_ The female Pikachu stated before throwing the orb at the male.

Satoshi's Pikachu was momentarily blinded as Hanabi rushed back to her trainer. _: Hanabi… :_ he whispered when saw his mate was nowhere in sight . The female must be hurting a lot more than he thought if she had returned to her Pokéball in order to get away from him.

* * *

Having heard the commotion between the Pokémon, everyone turned to see what was happening only see Haruka sprawled across the ground and Satoshi's Pikachu staring sadly up at

"Ow…" Haruka groaned as she pushed herself up.

"What's going on here?" Takeshi was the first to ask.

"And where did Hanabi go?" Satoshi added.

"I don't know," the rookie coordinator groaned. "But that Pikachu attacked me for no reason!" she complained.

Despite Hanabi being in her Pokéball, Manami could still feel one of her closest Pokémon's emotions and how much turmoil the electric mouse was in.

"Maybe if you didn't manhandle her without my or Hanabi's permission, maybe she wouldn't have attacked you," the Top Coordinaor snapped coldly, her eyes narrowing on the bane of her and Pokémon's existence.

"Don't you know anything about respecting personal space, or have your parents not raised you properly? You can't just go touching anything and everything just because you think it's cute or interesting. Pokémon are living beings just like humans, and they thoughts and feelings just like we do."

Addressing the rest of the group, Manami called Hanabi back out from her Pokéball and quickly collected the small Pokémon in her arms. "Because of their little quarrel, Hanabi went back into her Pokéball. And Tsukiko-san, if you would still like help with your Pokémon, would you like to do it now?"

"Of course! Thank you, Manami-sama!" the M.F.P. member agreed.

"If you don't mind, we can do it at one of the training fields the Pokémon Center has instead of the park. There should be a few open still. That way we can also see which Pokémon is better suited for which round," Manami suggested while cuddling Hanabi to her in an attempt to comfort her Pikachu. She could feel how her Pokémon buried her face against her neck as Hanabi continued to refuse to look at anyone.

"Oh please!" Tsukiko accepted, following the veteran coordinator as Manami led the way.

Before they were out of ear shot, the silver-eyed girl called back to the others as they made to follow the two older coordinators. "Satoshi-kun, Takeshi, and the Touka siblings, don't follow us. Hanabi doesn't want to be near you people at the moment."

"Manami!" Takeshi called out in protest, but it was already too late. Manami and Tsukiko were both too far out of sight.

"Ne, Haruka, what did you do to make Manami and Hanabi dislike you so much?" Satoshi asked while looking down at the brunette. "I've never seen them act like that before, not even when we met."

"How should I know?" Haruka snapped in frustration before heading off to where the two older coordinators had gone, not at all teetered by Manami's warning. She was determined to get some lessons from the Contest Queen even if the Queen didn't want to give it to her.

"Nee-chan!" Masato protested his sister's action. He knew how his big sister was like, and knew this would only end in the girl's embarrassment.

"Well… we tried," the younger Touka sibling sighed to himself in defeat as his sister didn't heed his or anyone else's warnings. "She must have gotten a really big head from all the things those M.F.P. members said about her."

"You can say that again," both Satoshi and Takeshi said at the same time.

Well, when she gets caught, Manami's definitely not going to be happy with her. She's going to get a lot worse than being blasted by a **Round** attack," Satoshi sighed as he felt his Pikachu climb up his side. "Right, Pika- What's wrong Pikachu?" he asked upon seeing how glum his starter Pokémon was.

* * *

**AN:** And here's chapter 3. It took awhile and came out a bit different from what I was expecting, but I'm pretty happy with it.

**Manami's Pokémon Mentioned:**

Ninetails—Nokoribi [F]

Ninetails—Yoichi [M]

Vulpix—Megumi [F]

Pikachu—Hanabi [F]

Pichu-Pikachu—Hikari [F]


	4. Trading Favors

**Reason for an Umbreon: Rubello Town Contest**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Pokémon

**Summary:** While Satoshi and gang stopped in Rubello Town for Haruka to enter the town's contest, a certain silver-eyed Top Coordinator arrives. Invited to be the substitute contest judge for Nurse Joy, just what kind of chaos will occur with Manami Ryu in the quaint little Rubello Town?

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_: Pokémon Speech :_

_**: Pokémon Thoughts :**_

* * *

_**Last Time on Reason for an Umbreon – Rubello Town Contest**_

"_Well… we tried," the younger Touka sibling sighed to himself in defeat as his sister didn't heed his or anyone else's warnings. "She must have gotten a really big head from all the things those M.F.P, members said about her."_

"_You can say that again," both Satoshi and Takeshi said at the same time._

_Well, when she gets caught, Manami's definitely not going to be happy with her. She's going to get a lot worse than being blasted by a __**Round**__ attack," Satoshi sighed as he felt his Pikachu climb up his side. "Right, Pika- What's wrong Pikachu?" he asked upon seeing how glum his starter Pokémon was. _

**This Time**

"Actually Masato, rather than worrying about Haruka, why don't you think about what Manami said?," Takeshi suggested, turning to the seven-year-old. "Since we started traveling together, I've noticed that more often than not, you'll just suddenly grab or touch a Pokémon without warning, and a lot of Pokémon really hate that."

"But…" the younger boy started off. "I just really love Pokémon. I can't really help it when I do," Masato attempted to excuse himself.

"Then you're going to have to try really hard to hold yourself back. Not all Pokémon are going to be like your dad's and let you do what you want with them. Pokémon have thoughts and feelings of their own. If you're going to become a trainer some day, you have to love and respect Pokémon. You can't just force your feelings on them or just be curious about them," the former gym leader warned. "Right, Satoshi?"

"Satoshi?" he asked again when he didn't get a reply.

"A-ah, that's right," the raven agreed, briefly looking away from his Pikachu.

"Say, what's wrong Satoshi?" the Rock-type trainer asked, hearing the hesitation in his friend's voice. He had expected the younger trainer to expand more on the topic.

"I'm fine, but Pikachu seems depressed after fighting with Hanabi," Satoshi answered with a shake of his head. "I wonder what the two were fighting about?"

"Hm… It must have been serious if Hanabi doesn't even want to be around Pikachu," the Pokémon breeder observed. "Whatever it is, maybe the two of them can talk it over tomorrow once Hanabi's calmed down," he suggested in hopes of cheering up the depressed Pokémon.

_: I hope so… :_ Satoshi's Pikachu grumbled, not feeling up interacting with anyone after what just happened. He clung tightly to his trainer as he thought about his mate's words. Perhaps it was time to distance himself from Haruka so that he could think things over with a clear mind.

* * *

"It's okay, Hanabi," Manami soothed as she cuddled her Pikachu to her chest. "If we can help it, you and everyone else won't have to see that inconsiderate brat ever again," she promised, feeling Hanabi bury her head against her shoulder.

"Ano… Manami-sama is there something going on between you and Haruka-san?" Tsukiko inquired once they reached the training field. "I know it was really rude of her to touch Hanai-chan without permission like she had, but don't you think your reaction was a little harsh?"

"It's not something for you to worry about, but I do share a dark history with her. And honestly, I don't think my response was harsh enough, Tsukiko-san. Being the child of a gym leader, she should be more than aware of how to interact with Pokémon. As a licensed trainer she is considered responsible enough and mature enough to take of herself and others. So please do not even attempt to defend her ignorance," the Top Coordinator warned, shrugging off the slight scolding the mother attempted to give her.

"I suppose..."

"Now, you wanted help in choosing your Pokémon for the contest, right?" the teenager redirected.

"Oh, of course. Manami-sama, I'd like you to meet my Pokémon, Lairon and Flareon," Tsukiko introduced as she called out her Pokémon.

"Tsukiko-san, may I touch your Pokémon? It's only so I can examined them better," Manami requested.

"Why of course," the mother agreed.

The silver-eyed teen nodded in thanks before she kneeled in front the Fire and Steel-type pair and began speaking to them. "Hey, Lairon and Flareon. Is it okay if touch the two of you? Your trainer, Tsukiko-san, asked me for a little help with the Pokémon Contest that's in two days," she explained to the Pokémon. "So would it be alright?"

The two Pokémon glanced towards one another and had short conversation with each other before turning back to the girl and nodding in consent.

Receiving permission from the only two that mattered, Manami smiled as she began examining each Pokémon.

The M.F.P. member waited nervously on the side, anxious to hear what the famous coordinator had say about her Pokémon.

"Their very beautiful Pokémon, Tsukiko-san," the Contest Queen said, rising to her feet after several long moments. "I can tell that you've put a lot of effort in raising them, and you've done a wonderful job at it," she began before into a more in-depth explanation of her findings.

"Your Flareon has a silky smooth coat with a gorgeous shine, and the heat he emits is at just right temperature for a Flareon in top form. Your Lairon is also a fine example of his species. His armor tells me he's had plenty of battle experience, and the gleam in his eyes shows me that he's been well-trained. Is Lairon, by any chance, one of your older Pokémon? Though the two seem like they've been with you for a long time now, it feels like Lairon's been with you a lot longer than Flareon has."

"Oh, I'm surprise you can tell that much from such a short time as expected of a Pokémon genius," Tsukiko applauded. "And yes, I've had Lairon since I was a little girl and a traveling trainer."

"It's not really about being a genius; it's just experience I've accumulated over the years," the teenager waved. "So these are the two you're planning to use for the contest tomorrow?"

"That's right, and I have no idea which one to choose for each round," the mother complained.

"Well, I can't decide for you, Tsukiko-san. But I'd suggest choosing your Pokémon based on which round you believe they would do better in. Aside from that, is there anything else I can help you with?"

The raven-haired woman almost immediately paled at the question as her mind went to the Pokémon that was to be held in less than two days' time.

"Huh? What's wrong, Tsukiko-san?" the younger coordinator asked, noticing how the older woman had frozen up and become flushed. "Are you nervous about the contest, Tsukiko-san?"

"U-un. Do you have any advice for that, Manami-sama?" the M.F.P. admitted with slight shame.

"Don't worry about it so much, Tsukiko-san. Pokémon contests are supposed to be fun you, your Pokémon, and the audience. But you're not alone in that," the Pokémon G-Men smiled. "I used to be the same way when I was little," she offered.

"Really? But you look so calm and sure of yourself whenever you compete."

"Un. Back when I started out, I actually had a lot of breakdowns right before competing. I was a complete nervous wreck," the Top Coordinator unashamedly admitted.

"Please, is there anything I can do? This is only my second contest, and just thinking about it makes me ill," the raven pleaded.

"Well… there's really not much advice I can give…"

"Please anything to help. I don't want to feel like this every time."

"The best solution is competing in more contests." Seeing that older woman's crestfallen expression, she added. "But there's other stuff that you can do to lessen your anxiety."

"Really?"

"Un, but first let's figure out why you're so nervous in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"According to my former teachers, Mikuri-nii, and Daigo-nii, we get anxiety for a reason. Are you nervous because you lack experience, confidence, or is it something else? What part of competing makes you so scared?"

Tsukiko took a moment to think about it, but couldn't give Manami a definite answer. Realizing that, the Top Coordinator tried another approach. "Ne, Tsukiko-san, what part of a Pokémon contest are you most confident about? One way to get rid of anxiety is to focus on your strengths and have confidence in yourself."

Again the mother wasn't able to come up with an answer. Sighing at the woman's indecision, the purple-haired teen made a suggestion. "Tsukiko-san, why don't we have a Pokémon battle to help you decide?"

"Eh?"

"A Pokémon battle," Manami repeated while pulling out a Pokéball. "This way you can get some practice in, and you can take the time to think about what makes you anxious. Plus, one of the best ways to get over anxiety is plenty of practice."

"A Pokémon battle against Manami-sama?"

"Un, it'll be good practice for the contest," the teenager added as a hopeful incentive.

"I'd love to practice with you," the woman agreed before turning to her Pokémon. "Right, Lairon, Flareon?"

Getting an affirmative response, Tsukiko happy accepted the offer.

"Alright then. We'll have two contest battles: a one-on-one match for each of your Pokémon with a five minute time limit. Does that sound okay with you?"

"We're ready when you are," the short-haired woman said, waving over her Steel-type.

"Lairon, huh?" Smiling a little, Manami called out her own Pokémon. "C'mon, Kasai! It's show time!"

"Ah! It's your Volcarona!" the mother squealed. "I never thought I'd get a chance to see it in person!"

"And before we begin, why don't you come out, you nosy spy," Manami demanded, her warm expression going ice cold and her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

She gave the perpetrator a minute to reveal themselves. But when they didn't, she turned to her Bug Pokémon. "Kasai, if you please."

_: Of course, :_ the Volcarona complied, and without further prompt the Pokémon's eyes glowed as it used Psychic to force the spy out of their hiding place.

A girl's scream was heard as the person lifted out from behind a group of bushes that separated the battle fields. "What's going on? Why can't I move?"

"Haruka-san?" Tsukiko gasped at seeing the rookie trainer being suspended mid-air.

"Didn't I tell you and the others to not follow us? I'm in no mood to deal with your self-entitled attitude," Manami growled with barely restrained anger.

"I just wanted to learn something from you!" Haruka shouted. "You didn't have to sic your Pokémon on me."

"And I've already told you, I won't ever take under my tutelage nor will I ever willingly teach anything about Pokémon. I won't waste my precious time on someone who has no regard or respect for other living beings."

"Manami-sama, why don't we just let Haruka-san join us? I don't see any harm in it?"

"No harm? Did you not see Hanabi's reaction to her earlier? Don't you see how upset Hanabi still is? Psychological trauma is more damaging than any physical injury can be," the Top Coordinator sharply reprimanded the older woman. "Psychological damage and everything else we feel and experience are not limited to us humans."

"But still…"

"Let me put it this way, how would you feel if some stranger suddenly assaults your child and Pokémon?" the silver-eyed trainer snapped, her eyes flashing with her growing fury.

The older woman's pinched expression was all Manami saw before hearing the woman relent to her reasoning. "I understand."

Glaring at the hypothetically-illegal trainer, the teenager made a request of her Bug Pokémon. "Kasai, wrap her up and leave her in front of the Pokémon Center."

_: Finally, :_ the Volcarona sighed in relief having gotten tired of the girl's screaming and forcefully sealed her mouth with her psychic abilities. Without any further orders or attacks issued, the Pokémon swiftly used her **String Shot** on the young trainer.

The sticky thread rained on the ten-to-eleven-year-old, and Kasai did not let up on her attack until her target was fully enveloped in a hard shell of the sticky substance. When the Pokémon ceased with her **String Shot**, Haruka was completely immobile and resembled a white blob or worm.

With a cry, the Volcarona used **Psychic** again and sent the girl flying through the sky towards the front of the Pokémon Center. She made sure to set the girl down gently even though she would rather leave the human with some permanent injuries. She had felt the hostility her trainer had against the other girl, and being one of Manami's oldest Pokémon, she was more than aware of the tragedy that occurred almost a decade ago.

"Ano… Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Tsukiko questioned after witnessing the treatment of her idol's daughter.

"No," Manami answered without any hesitation. "If Kasai hadn't used **String Shot** on her, Touka-san would have just rushed back here while we're battling. I don't need nor want her near myself and my Pokémon. Hanabi and Kasai are already too stressed from having her near them for such a short time period."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I hadn't noticed," Tsukiko apologized profusely, finally realizing that the two Pokémon were indeed on edge. Now that she was actually looking at the Pikachu and Volcarona, she could clearly see how tense the two Pokémon were, too stiff to be regarded as normal.

"Will Hanabi-chan be alright?" she asked, noticing how tightly the Pikachu was clinging to her trainer's neck.

Patting the mouse Pokémon's head soothingly, the Contest Queen assured the older woman on her Pokémon's condition. "Yeah, she'll be just fine after some rest and relaxation away from Touka-san. Right, Hanabi?"

The Pikachu didn't bother supplying a response as she hid herself under Manami's dark locks. With how upset she was, it was clear that the Pokémon didn't want to interact with anyone for the rest of the day.

"Don't worry, Tsukiko-san," the purple-haired teen added upon hearing the other woman's concerned sigh. "She'll be fine. But now that the pesky spy is gone, why don't we start our battle? I'll take our minds off the distraction that interrupted us." She suggested as she waved her Volcarona back to the field.

"Good idea," the mother agreed. She and her Pokémon quickly got back into position. "I'm ready when you are, Manami-san."

"Great. I'll start the timer whenever you start." Manami's smile wavered as she attempted to get used to Hanabi's position. She wasn't fond of having her neck exposed or touched by others, and her Pikachu's paws were just grazing the base of her neck. And with how overly sensitive the back of her neck was, it was just plain unnerving and uncomfortable for Hanabi to be clinging to her there.

"Lairon, **Metal Claw**!" the green-eyed woman had her Steel-type start off with.

Standing on its hind legs, Lairon rushed towards the Bug-Fire-type with its front legs raised above its head. As it closed in on its opponent, its claws began to glow as it brought one leg down on the Volcarona.

Nearly smirking, Manami swept an arm across her front. "Kasai, start off at common time and avoid it with **Quiver Dance**."

Dancing at her own rhythm, the Volcorona narrowly twirled out of harm's way. She glowed a pale green as **Quiver Dance** took effect, raising her Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed.

"Wow! That **Quiver Dance** is just gorgeous!" Tsukiko praised, slightly throwing the younger trainer off.

"Tsukiko-san, concentrate on your own Pokémon. In a battle, much less a contest, you have no time to praise your opponent. Your goal is to make your own Pokémon shine and win," the Hoenn Champion scolded.

"Lairon, keep using **Metal Claw**!" Tsukiko called out, taking the teenager's advice. Her Pokémon charged at the Bug-type and repeatedly thrust its front legs at the other Pokémon.

"Evade it with **Double Team** and** Quiver Dance**!" Kasai continued dancing circles around the Steel-type, easily dodging the Lairon's attacks and only getting faster. Combining the two status raising moves, she left the other Dual-type in a state of confusion right when he almost landed a hit on her.

"Don't get confused, Lairon!" the raven called, seeing her Pokémon staring from one Volcarona to another as the battle field was filled with a swarm of the dancing sun Pokémon. "Only one of them is real!"

"So what are you going to do, Tsukiko-san?" Manami questioned from her side of the field. "How are you two going to get out of this? Kasai hasn't even gone on the offense, but your Lairon is already tired from repeatedly using **Metal Claw** and is getting agitated from constantly missing. You have to think about using Lairon's other attacks and the situation! Offense is not your only choice."

'_Calm down, Tsukiko. Calm down. It's like Manami-san said. There are other options besides just attack,'_ the mother thought with gritted teeth. Looking at the battle, she tried to recall all the attacks she had ever taught her Lairon. _'Volcorona are a Bug and Fire-type Pokémon. Bug-types are weak against Fire, Rock, and Flying-type attacks. But since it's also a Fire-type, Fire-based attacks won't work. But… Fire-types are weak against Rock-type attacks too.'_ "Lairon, use **Sandstorm**! And follow it up with **Rock Tomb**!"

"Now we're talking." Manami looked on interest as a sand twister erupted from the ground and began to take form. Although she could no longer see her Pokémon, she knew just how to turn this in her favor. "Kasai, fly up and use **Fiery Dance**! Then spin!"

The older coordinator gasped as the sandstorm slowly but surely turned into glass, trapping her Lairon and the Volcaroa within. Her breath was stolen upon seeing how Manami's Pokémon just shined, and the glass made the Bug-type sparkle like a shooting star. It was an absolutely gorgeous sight.

"That's perfect, Kasai! Now let's wrapped it up with a **Solar Beam**!" Manami called out.

Flying towards the top of the glass tube, Kasai spread out her wings as she focused on gathering the energy she needed to execute the Grass-type move.

Knowing that it took some time for **Solar Beam** to power up, Tsukiko saw her chance. "Lairon, use **Water Pulse**!"

Just as Iron Armor Pokémon's eyes began to glow blue and the Sun Pokémon had finished charging her attack, a shrill cry rang from Manami's wrist, startling everyone and halting the Pokémon's attacks. It was the alarm on Manami's Pokétch announcing the end of the first practice battle.

"Time up!" the Top Coordinator shouted. "Kasai, break the glass with **Silver Wind**. The first battle's over, so get ready for the second round with Flareon, okay?" she called out to her Pokémon.

The tower of glass practically disintegrated as the Volcorona hit with a continuous wave of powerful **Silver Wind**. With herself and her former opponent freed, Kasai happily returned to her trainer's side.

"That was great, Kasai," Manami praised as she rubbed the Bug Pokémon's abdomen like she knew the Pokémon liked.

"You did really well, Lairon," Tsukiko complimented as she kneeled down to greet her Pokémon.

"Tsukiko-san, are you and Flareon ready for round two? Kasai's ready whenever you are," the teenager called out from her side of the field.

Turning to Pokémon, she asked if it was ready. "Ready, Flareon? I'll guarantee we'll land an actual attack on Kasai-chan," she promised.

After a moment of contemplation, the Fire Pokémon readily agreed, jumping on to the field in preparation for his turn.

Smiling, the mother gave her reply. "We're going to give our all!"

With that said, the next practice battle commenced.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't land a single attack again," Tsukiko sighed, depressed at how badly she had lost the practice match. She should have known that Contest Queen would not have gone easy on her.

"That was pretty good, Tsukiko-san," Manami stated as she walked over to the older woman. "Do you feel a little better about competing?"

"A little bit," the rookie coordinator admitted. "The battle was good practice, but I still don't know which Pokémon to use for each part of the contest."

"Well which one do you feel more confident battling with? And which one do you feel better performing with?" Seeing the contemplative expression, the Hoenn Champion continued on. "Ne, Tsukiko-san, do you believe in your Pokémon?"

"What? Of course I do!" was the immediate answer.

"Then why are you so scared? The star of every Pokémon Contest is of course the Pokémon. Unless you're participating in a Tripokalon, trainers are never the star of the show. If you're confident in your Pokémon's skills and abilities then act like it. As Pokémon trainers we have to remain calm and focused. If we start worrying about irrelevant nonsense and feeling anxious, our emotions will be transferred to our Pokémon," the four time Hoenn Grand Festival winner lectured.

"But do you have any other advice for the nervousness?"

"The only advice I think can help is that if you can't believe in yourself, believe in your Pokémon. They worked hard to perfect the combinations and performances we come up with, and if you can't believe in them, who will? And aside from your Pokémon anything else like the audience and the judges are all unnecessary distractions. Tune them out so that you can focus on who and what are really important."

Tsukiko stayed silent as she absorbed the information she had just been given. "I think I understand what you mean, Manami-san. Thank you for all your help," she smiled in gratitude.

"By the way, Tsukiko-san, may I ask for a favor from you?"

"Favor?"

"Yes, it has to do with Haruka Touka-san and Senri Touka-san," the purple-haired trainer clarified.

"If it's for Manami-sama, then of course I will."

"Could you keep it a secret then?" Manami requested, her eyes dark as slate and filled with foreboding. "I need you to promise me that."

The somberness in her idol's eyes had Tsukiko accepting almost immediately. She didn't know what the favor was, but if the Top Coordinator was this serious about this issue, she'd be willing to do whatever the teenager needed her to.

Securing the promise, the Silver Conference winner quickly whispered her request to the older woman, all the while supplying the information of her past history with the Touka family.

"You don't mean Senri-sama… I mean Senri-san couldn't have possibly?" the Pokémon Contest fan stuttered, unable to believe that her favorite gym leader could have committed all these crimes. Although the Normal-type gym leader was admittedly attractive, she had admired his righteous attitude. To hear that he had done something to have his daughter become a trainer illegally just crushed her.

"The Pokémon Association and I aren't one hundred percent certain yet, but that's why I'd like to request your help, Tsukiko-san. I'd like to have my suspicions confirmed or disproved."

Biting her lip, Tsukiko considered the request.

On one hand, if Manami's suspicions are proven true, the Touka family would be more than just a little legal troubles, and she would be playing a part in their ruining. On the other hand, everyone would be better off without people like that being connected to the Pokémon Association and Pokémon activities like contests would have a better security to prevent issues like this from happening again. Plus, it would put away some of her worry for when Hoshika, her daughter, was finally able to become a trainer too.

With her daughter in mind, the raven accepted the request unwaveringly.

* * *

**Manami's Team:**

Ninetales—Nokoribi

Volcarona—Kasai

Pikachu—Hanabi

**AN:** This chapter was going to be longer, but this felt like good place to stop. Next chapter will hopefully be out in a few weeks, but not making any guarantees.

**AN-2:** This might be just me, but do not ever use "to the writer of this story" in your reviews to me. You have no idea how much it pisses me off when a reviewer doesn't address an author with some respect. Use a pronoun or the author's pen name, don't use "to the writer of this story." When you use this phrase in your reviews, you show me that you as a reader have little to no respect for me as an author. I do not give a damn if English is your second, third, or whatever language, you can easily find an author's pen name and use it.


End file.
